Falling In Love
by susan22
Summary: Finding out that I had fallen in love wasn't a big shock...It was the person I fall in love with that almost give me a heart attack...From TenTen POV. R&R! New Chapter 3!
1. I Fall in Love With Him?

**Declaration: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Prolog: I Fall in Love With Him?**

Finding out that I had fallen in love wasn't a big shock-I mean I was 14 almost 15 young women (a Kunoichi to be precise), it was bound to happen sooner or latter…

However finding out with whom I fall in love with almost give me a heart attack-I was in love with Neji Hyuga!

My and Neji

Neji and I

Neji and TenTen

TenTen and Neji

Any way I think about it, it just doesn't sound right

TenTen, Neji and Rock Lee-Team Gai

Now that sounds right.

That what I always thought-I couldn't understand all those girls who would pair their name with Neji and go all gooey and mushy; it just wasn't me-still isn't only now I'm in love with him!

And what is worse-I don't how to face him now…he always has the ability to read people emotions, and if did read me now I'm sooner or latter he'll discover…

There's only one thing I could do, at least that's what my father says, and that is to tell him before he'll find out…

But before I'll do that, I guess I should start from the beginning…

TBC…

**Please Review!!! It's my first time writing a Naruto fic!!!**

**Also I'm not a native speaker of English so my grammar isn't perfect! If anyone is willing to be my Bate-Reader please e-mail me!!! I have to warn that although this fic isn't going to be long I am a lazy writer (Shikamaru: troublesome) so please be patient!!! **

**Rewritten at 04/04/07**


	2. Mother, Father and the Weapons Mistress

**Declaration: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Chapter 1-Mother, Father and the Weapons Mistress**

My mother died when I were 4, she died on an A rank mission-I don't know the details but my father told me she died with honor and that I should be proud of her. And I was proud of her-she was after my biggest inspiration for me to become the best kunoichi I could be-being a weapons mistress come later.

Contrary to popular believe my father isn't any shape or form a shinobi-he is however sells weapons, that's how he met my mom. At the time she was a Chunin, my father told my how he fall in love the first time he saw her hold a kunai like it were the extension of her arm. He often tells me that was the moment he knew he was going to marry her one day (it didn't matter that he didn't even knew her name). He told me that story every time mom birthday on May 25.

I don't remember a lot of my mother, only a few facts: she was a great kunoichi who could handle any weapon, she baked the best sesame dumplings and Chinese food, she sang to me to sleep in what I considered to be an angel voice and that she loved me and my father very much. As I grow up, one of my goals were to be as great as my mother, since I haven't started the academy than I started with my non- kunoichi skills first: I tried to cook but I couldn't even boil water without burning half of the kitchen…I soon abounded that "skill" to my father's relief (who now didn't need to carry a basket of water every time I tried to cook). I tried to sing like my mother sang to me-I didn't have a bad voice but I always thought my mother voice was so much better that I had decided to let it go. After the first two skills have got no where near my mother I was determined to be a great kunoichi.

At first I trained with my father on Taijutsu, even though he wasn't a trained shinobi he knew enough from watching and sometimes training with my mother. A few weeks in my training my father gave me my first kunai. At first I was hesitant, I wanted my mother to be as proud of me as I was (and still am) in her; I afraid that if I couldn't master the kunai like her she and my father would be disappointed in me. My father being the great father that he is encouraged me every time my kunai didn't hit my target. By the end of the day I was able to hit my target-we want to celebrate.

Despite my soon apparently mastery of throwing a kunai-my ambition to become a weapons mistress only come six months later. It was my birthday, I was 7 years old and my father told me he had a big surprise for me. He give paper a pen and told me to draw what I would consider would be the perfect kunai. After six months a studying kunai of every shape, size and color, it wasn't a hard thing to do. After I finished my drawing my father took me to his shop to the back room where he made (from time to time) weapons and told me that he was going to teach me how to make what I draw to real life. It was the best birthday ever. Father said that it would be a long process but I would be able to get my own kunai and maybe some more weapons before I'll go to the academy next year. Working with my father and creating all kinds of weapons beside my special kunai, made me realize that I didn't want to be some ordinary kunoichi no mater how great; I wanted to be a weapon mistress! By the time I entered the academy I had mastered several weapons beside the kunai and my accuracy was prety good for an 8 year old-48 out of 50 hit a bullseye.

TBC…

**I can't believe it anther chapter! And less than a day!!! I know that you probably thought I would start with the TenTen/Neji meeting and so on but I have decided to give some of TenTen background that I had created for her. **

**However some parts of the story I took from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia charcter study!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story and even a bigger thank for the reviewers!!!**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW: )**

**Next Time: Chapter 2: Rock Lee and the Boy with the White Eyes**


	3. Rock Lee and the Boy with the White Eyes

**Declaration: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Chapter 2- Rock Lee and the Boy with the White Eyes**

My first day at the Konoha ninja academy, the girls had to arrive an hour before the boys to what our instructor called a flower arrangement lesson; I was extermly dissappointed-I mean what does flower arrangement have to do with being a good kunoichi? But than again, father always told me to not judge anything before giving it a chance. So I gave the flower arrangement lesson a chance-for entire hour I listened and picked flowers and in the end of the lesson I found out that I still was disappointed and so I decided to never attend anther flower arrangement lesson ever again-I had better things to do. To bad that the other girls didn't think like me.

I never get along with the girls in my class, while I was more intressted in talking on what I thought a real kunoichi should learn the rest of them were more intresting in that flower arrangement lesson and some boy called Meji, Negi or whatever his name…

I was still angry on the lost of my priecios hour being wasted on picking flowers, my frustation on the class and the rest of the girl annoyed my so much that I hadn't bothered to see whom I was siting next to or talking to, when I had begin my rent. I was more talking to myself than actully talking to the person who sat next to me; I rented about how I spend an entire hour learninig nothing to do with being a kunoichi, on how unfair it was that I had to spend an hour learning how to pick a flower when every moron could do it and how much I would rather have trained that hour with my father and that I plan to never return to that "lesson" (if you can call it a lesson) ever again! After renting for the fast few minutes I felt so much better-my father always told my that if I ever had a problem or felt angry than I should talk about even if its only to myself.

After a few seconds I realized that there was someone sitting next to my who probably heard my entire rent, I looked into my left and saw a boy, he had a long black hair that had made me think he was a girl if there wasn't his face who showed without any question that he was in fact a boy. He had his arms crossed over his chast which I noticed one arm was bandages though I didn't think there was something wrong with it-personally I thought it was strange but than again, who was I to judge? Maybe he had some reason. The next thing that I noticed was his eyes-they were white-I mean completely white!!! The first thought that come to me was that the boy was blind; but than I remembered what my father told me about the Hyuga clan, apperantly they all had white eyes because their Byakugan (some kind of a blood limit that I wasn't very aware of). He looked overall a little (or a lot) to serios but since I just rented for the last few moments I decided to introduce myself:"hi, I'm TenTen! Sorry about renting, I didn't mean to bore you. So what your name?". He didn't look very friendly but he did told my his name in a very stoic manner: "Neji Hyuga".

He didn't say anything more or more correctly didn't had the chance to say anything more when a boy come running through the classroom door cruching into our table. I could see right there that Neji wasn't to please about it and even though I didn't know him or his skills; from the way he looked it was clear to me that he wasn't an ordernary boy and from the look Neji gave the poor boy it seems there's going to be trouble. In an effert to avoid this I had offered to help the boy get of the table get him away from Neji who was staring at the strange boy as if he wanted to kill him. Unfourtanly the boy either decided to ignore Neji or simply hadn't notice him when he walk over to Neji: "Hi there my follow classmate! I deeply appolzie for the iconvinace I had caused you! You see my name is Rock Lee and I'm…"

It was clear from his loud voice and his manner of speaking, that he'll keep on talking unless someone do something-since Neji looked looked like he'd more than ready to kill him, I decided to stop the poor boy babling and probably save the day…

"Hi Rock Lee! I'm TenTen…" seeing that Neji wasn't going to intruduce himself I decided to do it for him "and this is Neji Hyuga-nice to meet you. Now that we all know each other why don't you sit down, I think class is about to start and I'm sure our instructer would like to see all of us sitting quitly in our places". I wasn't sure if my little speech would have any effect but to my relief, Rock Lee had done as I said and set in a safe distance from Neji.

After Rock Lee had sat down he seem to want to say somethnig but at the moment our instructor came in and instead he just smileed a big smile at me-I smiled back, not as big as his and turned my attantion to the instructor. He seemed to be a nice man though I have to addmitt that after the first help hour of his lecture I get a little bored. I took a pick to see if Neji looked as bored as me. Neji apeared to be focusing on the lecture but on closed look I could see his left hand twisting every few secands like he was extremly annoyed. I decided to let him be. I looked over to the other students, not many looked very intressting, most looked as bored as I felt. Rock Lee, however, looked like he was hanging on every word the insturctor said. Now that I had the chance I decided to obsorve Rock Lee. He looked a little odd with his white karata outfit. The most noticebale thing was his rather large eyebows, but despite his apearance he looked as a nice boy. Ho obiously had a good heart and a child innocety but also determent spirit. Even though I didn't know much of his skills I thought to myself that he was one of the few of us that will make it.

By the end of the day, when I had returened home, I have concluded a few things:

flower arrangement sucks!

for the next year it seems that I'll have to train by myself considering our instructor seem to be focusing on the theory part of being a shinobi/kunoichi.

Neji Hyuga, even though he looked to be one a few that will become a shinobi, isn't a person to mass with from what I have seen from the Rock Lee accident and a certain fangirl that had decided to talk to the "ice prince" (as I thought of him).

Rock Lee was was anther person that might become a real shinobi, even though his personalty is to be taken in small portions.

All in all I couldn't wait for the next four years!

TBC…

**Wow, anther chapter and less than a week! Right now I'm very proud of myself. Now for the bad news, I won't be able to update for a while since I've get to much school work than I can handle. But don't worry i have a vacation coming in a few weeks and than I'll continue writing! Also I have the outline for the entire story; I can tell you that this story will have at least 11 or 12 chapters! Which is different from my original plan which was to write 2-3 chapters but since I begin writing it seems it going to be longer (however I can't premise for long chapter).**

**For all of you that had reviewed I want to say thanks so: THANKS!**

**Please continue to read and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!!! **

**Next Time: Chapter 3: Akito, Tsunade and Graduation Day**


	4. Akito, Tsunade and Graduation Day

**Declaration: I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 3: Akito, Tsunade and Graduation Day**

The academy last 4 years in which we have to learn the basic of becoming a young Genin, the first two years are usually dedicated of learning the theory and the history of our village. I thought the first two years as one big lecture. It was boring. During those two years I mostly practiced at home with my father and learning more about weapons; at class I was sitting next to Neji which was like sitting next to an ice berg…I mean he just didn't say anything! However being in his presence I could see I few expressions I could recognize from small movements that if I wasn't sitting next to him-I would never notice. I guess after spending four years sitting next to the some person I had develop an understanding of the "Ice Language" as I come to call all Neji's different expressions.

Anther thing that I learned being his desk partner, is that Neji couldn't stand fan-girls…one example of that was when a girl had tried to sit next to him during lunch-it was like the whole yard had frozen over. Surprisingly though the rejected girl while waling to her friend didn't stop gashing that The Neji Hyuga looked at her! I was to say the least disgusted by her behavior. Even though I was sickened by her behavior, I wasn't as low as Akito to actually laugh in front her face. He might have humiliated her if I hadn't taken out my favorite kunai and looked at his direction-that stopped him al right! And he had a good reason too…

I met Akito on my second week in the academy-it was hate at first sight. He was (and probably will always) be the womanizer, obnoxious little minded jerk that I had ever the displeasure to meet!(And this coming from someone who not only met several of the Hyuga house members but also sat and later become a teammate to one Neji Hyuga…). But my hate for Akito hadn't really get to its full extant until one afternoon, during recess; I was sitting alone on one of the swings was about to eat my lunch that my father had made for me, when Akito and several of his minions come near the swings-it was clear to me that they hadn't notice me yet. I was about leave when I heard their conversion topic…

_"…so my cousin told me he was dating a kunoichi!" One of Akito's friend said that in such of tone like it was some kind of a crime. Akito being the obnoxious little brat that he is; felt the need to comfort his friend: "what a shame! To be dating that kind of girl…"When Akito said that I couldn't help but feeling anger at him-what does he mean that kind of girl!? Like she some king a creature that need to be pitied! And than if it wasn't worse enough he noticed me "…oh! Look who here! Our own kunoichi wanna-be...!" At first I tried to ignore him, but like my father always told me a true shinobi or in my case- kunoichi, never bully someone weaker than him/her. I of course never considered myself as weak especially not weaker than Akito…so after Akito tried to taunt me how weak I was-I had decided to show him how "weak" I really was. I took six kunai that I had hidden from sight and took three on each hand-seeing that Akito was standing near a tree and still hadn't noticed my kunai, I had thrown then all with everything that I've get and successfully nailed him into the tree. The shocked look on Akito and his friends was enough to make me feel proud at myself. I could feel him cowering away from my as I fulled my kunai from the tree. I could help but say to him: "how's weak now?" The horrifying face was more that enough to let my know that he wont bother me again. It also was the first time on the rare occasions where Neji had actually spoke on non-school related issue when he told me that I had "a nice aim". Rock Lee who also seen the accident had praised my "wonderful use of kunai. It was from than that I was come to know as Konoha Weapons Mistress…_

That accident once again had set me apart from the rest of the girls in my class. I didn't really had any friend unless you consider Rock Lee who I spoke to on occasions or Neji which I was in "friendly" term-well as friendly as you can get from an ice prince…

My friendship with Rock Lee was strange at best. He was overly polite and seems to be training all the time. However he was also like me-an outsider. Between his somewhat weird behavior (and look) and his training regime, most people stayed away from him. Me and Rock Lee during our academy time usually ate lunch together; I would told him about my dream becoming the best weapon mistress that Konoha had ever seen and he would tall me all kind of things that interested him-mostly were training tips (which some were useful for me) or piece of Konoha history which he found fascinating. In one of these lunches, Lee had brought a book which was called "The Most Influential Ninjas of Konoha"; before I could examine the book, Lee had opened in some page which titled as "Tsunade-The Slug Senin". Before I haven't heard about her, sure I know that there existed 3 legendary senin, but I didn't know the details. Lee told me that she was the most powerful kunoichi that was ever known, and that he thought that I should know that there is proof of what a kunoichi can achieve. Lee gesture meant more to me that he'll ever know, and I vowed to myself to always treat him with the some kindness he treated me. Discovering Tsunade existence gave me the hope that my dream was very much possible-in my mother was my inspiration than Tsunade was my idol. Every time that I felt frustrated I could always think about Tsunade the powerful kunoichi, who still existed and someday I hoped to meet.

The four years in the academy which seemed to pass on by so slowly in my first two years; seem to pass in a second on my last two years. Before I know it was graduation day and the student that had passed the test was now gathered in our classroom. I still couldn't believe it-it was real; this was the beginning of my life as a kunoichi. I had taken my picture the day before wearing my new forehead-protector. I still remember the pride look my father gave me when I told him that I passed the test. We celebrated at my favorite restaurant and just before the night end, my father gave me a new set of kunais, a couple double edge short swords-but the best part was the 12 set of senbons that my father told me, were once my mother's.

As I sat, as always next to Neji, who despite his icy exterior seem to be as existed as me to become a real Genin, it wasn't long before our Chunin instructor called out the teams' names and their Jounin instructor name. I was hoping that my teammates will be someone I could work with. I know for a fact that didn't want Akito on my time and so when team 13 was called out my name I hold my breath as the instructor named my teammates: "…TenTen, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga-your instructor is Maito Gai! Team 14…" I was relieved when I heard who would be my teammates the only question I had was: who was Maito Gai?

TBC…

**I've done it! Anther chapter it done! **

**Thanks for all of you that had patiently waited for this chapter and please continue to be patient with me! I promise that this story will be finished-I have already planed it out…all I need know is time…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**A REVIEW WILL BRIGHTEN MY DAY!!! ; )**

**Next time: Chapter 4: Team Gai!**

**Rewritten: 07.04.07**


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

**So before you press the abuse button-don't! I'll take this done after I'll post the forth chapter! Anyway the reason I'm writing this is for two reasons:**

**1. I'm going to re-write the prolog and add some staff to chapter 3! These two changes should happen in the next few days!**

**2. I'm not sure if I made it clear but this fic is mostly based on what going on the Mange; so the events that happen in the Mange will occur here, just from TenTen point of view. Also I don't watch the Anima so any filler won't be in my fic! **

**I'll put a spoiler warning anytime I'll use something from the Mange. In fact here a head up: Next chapter will have a spoiler from Vol.20 chapters 179-180! It's not really a spoiler of the plot but it shows some of Rock Lee history in team Gai which I plan to explore in chapter 4. (Don't worry it still a Neji/TenTen pairing)**

**Also thanks to the five people who reviewed my story! I appreciate a lot! And to all of my other readers-please start to REVIEW! It will make my happier! So if you want a happy auther-REVIEW!!! **


End file.
